Conventionally, printing devices have used ink toner and other colorants to print images. Various other technologies have also been proposed for improving the quality of the printed images. One proposed technology for adjusting ink amounts in the CMYK colors, which are the output values of a color conversion lookup table, involves printing color patches with the printing device and using the colorimetric values of these patches for calibration.